Three-dimensional multi-gate structures, such as the fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET), have been developed to replace planar CMOS devices. One of the structural features of the FinFET is the semiconductor fins extending vertically from the substrate surface, and the gate wrapping around the fin(s) further provides improved electrical control over the channel.